1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information presentation device, a stereo camera system, and an information presentation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereo camera is known in which two imaging units are fixed in one chassis such that the same subject is captured by the left and right imaging units. The stereo camera images the subject from a plurality of different directions, and information on the planar direction and information on a depth direction (three-dimensional position information) is recorded.
As a device which recovers three-dimensional position information, for example, in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 09-237341, a three-dimensional position information recovery device is known which has an image input unit, a matching pair detector, a essential matrix calculator, a translation calculator, a rotation calculator, and a distance calculator. The image input unit inputs two images which capture a three-dimensional rigid body. The matching pair detector detects a matching pair between two images. The essential matrix calculator calculates an essential matrix from a three-dimensional rotation matrix and a three-dimensional translation vector between the two images. The translation calculator calculates the three-dimensional translation vector. The rotation calculator calculates the three-dimensional rotation matrix. The distance calculator calculates a distance between the matching pair and a camera in a three-dimensional space.